Coincidence
by Ellisguy
Summary: Something goes wrong during a drop on the planet Providence. Mal disappears and another takes his place. Who is this Jack O'Neill and can the crew get their Captain back? Crossover with Stargate SG1 in fifth season. PostBDM.
1. The Switch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Firefly/Serenity or Stargate SG-1. I receive no monetary compensation for this work.

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is a cross-over fic. I am writing two parallel stories, so if you want to know what's going on in the other story-line, look for the same story title in the other fandom. This takes place post-movie and during the fifth season of SG-1.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Switch**

Inside the engine room, the engine was smoothly whirring away as both Kaylee and Simon were lying under a blanket in their hammock nearby. They were awake and held each other as they were sharing a quiet moment. Kaylee ran her hands through Simon's hair as he caressed her bare back.

"Thanks for your help last night," Kaylee said lovingly. "You've gotten to be right handy with a torque wrench."

"I had a good instructor," Simon amorously replied.

"Why, Dr. Tam," Kaylee said playfully, "is that your way o'flatterin' me? 'Cause if it is, ya know how far that'll getcha."

"Let me guess," Simon said wistfully. "Lying naked next to you in your hammock?"

"No!" Kaylee replied sharply as she allowed her lustful eyes to convey her meaning. "Much further!"

Simon grinned as Kaylee slowly leaned in to engage him in a soft, sensuous kiss. He took one of his hands and moved it up her back until it was gently caressing the back of Kaylee's neck. In a simultaneous motion, Simon dropped his other hand to take firm hold of Kaylee's rump. Kaylee responded by hooking a leg around Simon's hip and melding her body with his. Their kiss deepened and Kaylee moaned her pleasure against Simon's lips. The intimate moment between the mechanic and doctor would have become more intense were it not for the sound of Mal's boots stomping loudly into the engine room and him shouting, "Kaylee!"

Simon and Kaylee both broke off the kiss and opened their eyes wide in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment in silent shock before Simon silently and urgently mouthed to Kaylee to not inform Mal that he was there. Kaylee, likewise, mouthed that she wouldn't as she began to rise up out of their virtual cocoon. Unfortunately, her movements were not quick enough, because Mal shouted again more sharply, "KAYLEE!"

As he stood next to the engine, Mal saw Kaylee's head pop up out of her hammock. Kaylee smiled a little broader than usual as she drawled out, "Heeeeyyy Cap'n! What's up?"

"Kaylee, you do realize it's morning?" Mal countered.

"Oh, is it really?" Kaylee asked looking around innocently. "When I finished with the modifications last night, I only meant catch a bit of rest 'fore I went to my bunk."

"Well, it is morning, and your turn to make breakfast," Mal admonished. "Now hop to! I'd like to have my breakfast before we reach Providence."

"Well, Cap'n I'd love to, but I … can't," Kaylee blushed.

"Can't?" Mal asked with an incredulous expression.

"See, I had to take the shielding off the heating manifold to get at the port actuator," Kaylee explained. "It got real hot in here 'cause of it, so I had to strip down to my nethers."

"Mostly true," Simon whispered before Kaylee quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

Mal decided to press the issue a little more and commented, "Would be nothin' I haven't seen before, or are you forgettin' how we met?"

"Please, Cap'n!" Kaylee pleaded. "I's a married woman now! Ain't right for no one, 'cept my husband to see me that way!"

Mal rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning to the door and saying, "Fine! Don't take all morning."

Kaylee sighed slightly in relief as she watched Mal walk out of the engine room. She was about to turn to the still hidden Simon when Mal stuck his head back through the door, saying smirk, "Oh, and speaking of the good doctor, seein' as how doctorin' won't be needed this mornin', I'd like him to help with loadin' the Mule."

"I'll tell him the first chance I get," Kaylee replied hurriedly.

"That should be no trouble, since he's lyin' there right next to you," Mal grinned.

Kaylee blanched as Simon stuck his head up beside hers, and asked, "You knew I was here the whole time?"

"Your good sister was kind enough to inform me," Mal said tilting his head mockingly.

Kaylee's complexion reddened once again as Simon threw his head back and shouted, "She is such a brat!"

"Yep! By all accounts, back to her old self," Mal needled as he turned to leave again. "Good work there, Doc!"

Mal smiled mischievously to himself as he made his way down the hallway to the dining area. On his way there, he was intercepted by Zoe carrying Baby Hoban as she came up from the Infirmary. Giving Mal a condescending look while holding her child, Zoe asked, "Tormenting the newlyweds again, sir?"

"Only so much as is needed," Mal replied defensively.

"If you say so, sir," Zoe said stern-faced as she and Mal continued together towards the dining area. "Just seems to me that you think much is needed."

"Look, it was time for them to be rousted, and even River thought it was a good idea, so I don't see what the fuss is about." Mal explained as he and Zoe with Baby Hoban made their way into dining area.

Zoe simply walked away to the kitchen to prepare formula for her infant while giving Mal a sideways glance and an arched eyebrow. Mal looked over the dining area and saw that Jayne was sitting in his usual seat polishing his revolver. River had walked in and, while taking a seat beside Jayne, placed a kiss on his cheek.

"'Sides, seems like everyone else on this ship has a hobby, why can't I?" Mal asked while eyeing the mercenary and assassin in front of him. "Take Jayne for instance,…"

"What about me?" Jayne asked at the mention of his name.

Ignoring Jayne's interruption, Mal continued, "…his hobbies are shining all manner of weapons and defiling young women pilots!"

"Jealous, aintcha?" Jayne said with a leer before River whispered something in his ear that caused him to look confused.

Mal turned to Zoe and said, "Yours is takin' care of the little bundle Wash left behind."

"Don't think of it much like a hobby," Zoe commented while balancing the squirming infant on her hip and stirring his bottle in warm water with her free hand. "More like a second job."

"Call it what you like, then," Mal replied as he noticed Inara entering the dining area from the forward entrance. "And Inara's is to look all fancible and pretty for no reason at all. How goes the 'sabbatical'?"

Zoe silently noted Mal's veiled compliment as Inara answered, "I'm finding the change of pace quite enjoyable."

There was a moment of silence as Inara and Mal stared at each other somewhat knowingly, before Inara asked, "My what?"

"What?" Mal asked in return snapping out of his momentary stupor to uncomfortably realize that everyone in the room was looking at him.

"You said that mine is to look fancible and pretty," Inara said insistently. "My what?"

"Oh, uh, hobby!" Mal replied.

"Oh!" Inara said with a couple of short nods before she decided to change the subject. "Well, I thought breakfast would be ready by now, did Kaylee forget about it?"

"Kaylee will be along soon," Zoe said carefully as she carried Baby Hoban and the now prepared bottle of formula out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, she was a might distracted this mornin'," Mal derided as he regained his usual humor. Suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps emanated from the rear door. Everyone turned to see Kaylee and Simon hurriedly running up the passageway from the engine room.

"Well, speaking of them," Mal mused as the couple ran into the dining area and headed straight for the kitchen. "Here's the rest of my hard-working crew. So kind of you to join us."

"I sees how she was distracted," Jayne said loudly with a chuckle earning him heated glares from the couple and a slap on the shoulder from River.

"Should have breakfast made in a few minutes," Kaylee said turning back to the kitchen. Simon was already ahead of her pulling out pots, pans and various food items.

"Seein' as we have a few minutes,. . .," Mal began to say as he noticed River producing a map of Providence seemingly from out of nowhere. He paused momentarily, but continued after receiving River's you're-a-boob-look, ". . . it'd be a good idea to go over the plan once more."

"Gorram it, Mal! Why's we gotta go over it again?" Jayne asked in exasperation.

"Jayne, this ain't a simple drop," Zoe reminded from her seat at the table.

"Zoe's right," Mal said taking a reinforcing stand beside her. "Them crop supplements are worth a fortune and all manner of folk would like to get their hands on them. The better we know this plan, the better we know when somethin's 'bout to go wrong."

Jayne grudgingly nodded his assent and while pointing to a location on the map, Mal continued, "Now, Baxter and his people have already chosen this place for a meet. Some old, abandoned Alliance facility where they'll be waitin' inside. River, you'll land Serenity at the mouth of this canyon, here."

River nodded knowingly as Mal continued, pointing to Zoe, River, Jayne and himself as he said, "That's where the four of us will drive in with the cargo. When we're half-mile away, Jayne, you and River will set down with the Mule, while Zoe and I walk in to make the deal. When it's done, we'll call you in. You and River will drive in, unload the goods, pick us up, and drive out."

"And while you are all off making the deal, Kaylee, Simon and I will be watching Serenity," Inara added causing everyone to look at her curiously. "I will be on the bridge should anything go wrong. Correct, Mal?"

After a momentary pause, Mal cautiously replied, "Seein' as you'll be only one left to fly the ship, and if you don't mind gettin' your hands dirty."

"Not at all," Inara assured warmly. "In fact, I would enjoy the opportunity to do something useful."

A rare smile graced Mal's face as Inara beamed back at him, and the moment would have lasted longer if Jayne hadn't interrupted, saying roughly, "Well, that's shiny an' all, but how's about tellin' us what we do if the deal goes south."

Snapping back to the matter at hand, Mal suppressed some of his annoyance and said, "Supposin' that happens, Jayne, you and River will drive the cargo out of the canyon and keep it safe, here."

"What about you an' Zoe?" Kaylee asked concernedly from the kitchen.

"Likely we can hold off whatever comes until Inara can get Serenity to us," Zoe said as she nodded to Mal.

Mal nodded back to Zoe, as he turned to Kaylee said, "Nothin' more than a short hop, but I'll need you to keep the engines warm just in case. Inara,. . ."

"If you do need me, I will kick up as much dust as possible to cover your escape," Inara nodded.

"Then you will rendezvous with us, and we will fly out together," River said to complete the plan.

"And I will be waiting to treat all the cuts and scrapes that you will incur during this little adventure," Simon added sardonically from the kitchen.

"Good!" Mal said with a pleased look on his face, "Guess there's not much left, 'cept for the preparin'. How's breakfast comin', Kaylee?"

"Almost done!" came Kaylee's hurried reply. With that everyone assumed their seats around the table.

A few hours later, their plan was running like clockwork. River had landed Serenity near the opening of the canyon. Inara took over the bridge as River and Mal descended into the cargo bay where Zoe, Jayne, and Simon had finished loading the cargo onto the Mule. After receiving wishes of good luck from Kaylee and Simon, Mal, Zoe, Jayne, and River set out for the meet with Baxter's men, stopping half a mile away for Mal and Zoe to walk in.

At the location that they had been given, Mal and Zoe found a single man standing outside the opening to a cave. There were two large metal doors hinged on the cave opening marked clearly with the alliance flag and the words 'No Trespassing" in both English and Mandarin in faded paint. The man had stringy blond hair, sunglasses, a pair of dusty coveralls, and a menacing rifle, which he pointed at Zoe and Mal. Mal and Zoe responded by stopping and slowly raising their hands. The man said, "Far enough, who're you?"

"Malcolm Reynolds, first mate Zoe," Mal replied. "Here to do business with Marcus Baxter."

"Good to see ya made it," the man said. "He's waitin'."

The man lowered his rifle, and, with a nod, Mal and Zoe approached the entrance to the facility. Looking past the open doors, they saw a long dark passage that seemed to go on forever. Zoe commented, "Long and dark."

"Yeah," Mal agreed. "Was hopin' for a few more lights."

Without warning, lights that framed the passage flickered on, starting from the entrance and moving back. Mal and Zoe looked at each other in startled amusement. They then looked back at Baxter's man who looked equally startled. Mal then said, "Tell Baxter, thanks."

The man nodded slowly as Mal and Zoe turned and walked down the now illuminated passage. They walked a few hundred feet until they reached a large open chamber that was lined with four square pillars on each side and were offset from the walls. Looking inside, Mal and Zoe saw that there was a raised portion of the floor in the center of the room between the pillars. On top of the raised portion of the floor appeared to be an odd-looking stone table. Strewn around the room were various lanterns that were still lit. What concerned both Mal and Zoe, however, was the absence of Baxter and his men.

"Baxter!" Mal called. "It's Mal Reynolds, here to do some business!"

There was a moment of uneasy silence as Mal and Zoe looked into the apparently empty room. Then a voice echoed from Mal's right, "Reynolds! Over here!"

Cautiously, Mal and Zoe entered the large chamber and walked to where they thought the voice had come from. Passing between the pillars, they saw a short stocky man standing just outside of what appeared to be another passageway. The man had salt-and-pepper gray hair, blue eyes, and a grizzled beard, obviously grown over the past few days. The man wore a long, gray trench coat that appeared to be a size too big and a large, oversized pistol belt that slanted across his waist. As he approached, Mal asked, "Marcus Baxter, I presume?"

"Yep, that's me," Baxter replied nervously as he eyed Mal and Zoe with suspicion. He raised a hand and four men slipped out silently from behind the pillars on the far wall. Seeing this, Mal questioned, "What's this?"

"Sorry, but a man can't be too careful these days," Baxter replied. "So where's my goods?"

"Can't expect me to just come right in with em'," Mal replied. "They're safe. You'll get them when I see payment."

"And you can't expect me to pay for something I don't see!" Baxter said agitatedly. "What proof do you have that you even got them?"

Mal moved to pull something out of his coat, causing Baxter and all of his men to reach for their guns. Mal froze as Zoe gripped her weapon. After a tense moment, Mal said, "Just gettin' the proof like you asked."

With a nervous nod from Baxter, Mal slowly produced a small, square, silver package from his coat. He carefully tossed the package to Baxter who caught it with both hands. After a quick inspection, Baxter looked to the closest of his four men and held out a hand. That man tossed Baxter a bag of coins, which he in turn tossed to Mal.

Mal caught the bag of coins, and did a quick count of the money. With a look of satisfaction, Mal reached down to the talk-box on his belt and said loudly, "Alright Jayne, bring it in."

"S'that mean the rest of our purchase is on its way?" Baxter asked anxiously.

"It does in fact," Mal replied. "Your man outside should be seein' it here in a couple minutes."

Baxter twitched an eye to one of his men who in turn picked up his own talk-box. As Mal and Baxter nervously eyed each other, the man said into the communicator, "Sandy, it's comin' your way."

Outside, the previously unnamed man stared through his telescopic site as he held his own talk-box. Through his site he saw Jayne and River approach in the Mule with several metallic green boxes secured in the back seat. Sandy lifted his talk-box to his mouth and said, "I see it. I count five of them, like you said."

Sandy watched as the Mule drove up and came to a stop in front of him. He especially took notice of River as she stood up to assist Jayne with unloading the cargo. Quickly making a move to straighten his hopelessly tangled hair, Sandy approached River and Jayne with a broad smile, and said, "Hey there! Thems the goods we're buyin'?"

River gave Sandy a polite smile as Jayne curtly replied, "Sure are!"

Ignoring Jayne, Sandy looked at River appraisingly and said, "Didn't think someone like you'd be makin' the delivery."

Jayne slammed the last crate down and barked, "Better mind your business, fella!"

River sensed the trouble about to brew and jumped down between the two men. Facing Jayne, she was able to say, "Jealousy is not warranted. . ." before she gasped and half-stumbled.

Ignoring the interloper, Jayne caught River by her shoulders and asked concernedly, "Girl, what's up?"

"Trouble," River said enigmatically as she fixed Jayne with a furtive stare. "Trust me?"

"Always," Jayne said without hesitation. With that, River pushed herself back from Jayne and walked backwards to the already confused Sandy. She stopped about a step in front of him, and with a quick wink to Jayne, sent her left foot flying to meet with Sandy's jaw. The force of the collision sent Sandy careening into the Mule, which he hit head-first, and then to the ground in an unconscious heap.

After giving the unconscious man a quick look, River looked to Jayne again and urgently declared, "The Captain and Zoe are in trouble, but don't know it yet!"

With that, she turned and sprinted into the cave with Jayne hot on her heels.

Inside the chamber, the mood was still tense as Mal and Zoe and Baxter and his men eyed each other cautiously. Unable to stand the situation any longer, Mal spoke up and said, "See the goods have been delivered. My people are handin' them to your man as we speak. Supposin' this means our business is concluded."

"Supposin'," Baxter said warily.

Catching the other man's tone, Mal asked curiously, "If you don't mind me askin', why are you and your men actin' so tetchy?"

"Well, if ya hadn't noticed, the lights are on!" Baxter replied agitatedly.

"Didn't know that was a problem," Mal commented as he looked about the chamber. "You sayin' that's none of your doin'?"

"I'm sayin'," Baxter replied with added fervor.

"Bax!" one of Baxter's men cried out as he ran up carrying a large metallic, conical shaped device. The device had a large white, glowing bulb at its apex and several other flashing red and blue lights flashing about its exterior. The man dropped it front of Baxter and Mal with a large crash, but the device appeared to keep functioning. Baxter then looked at Mal with fury in his eyes.

"That ain't either!" Baxter barked as his men quickly cornered Mal and Zoe. "You know what that is?"

Mal nodded in shock, and said, "Long-range alert beacon."

"By now it's called every Alliance ship in the quadrant!" Baxter yelled furiously. "We've been usin' this place as a drop point for months, and ain't none of this happened till you arrived!"

"Look," Mal said as he and Zoe began to size up their situation. "We're reasonable folk. I'm sure there's some way we can work this out."

"Sure is," Baxter said with an evil gleam in his eye. "You can start by tossin' back the coin I just gave you."

After a look to Zoe, Mal carefully reached into his coat, pulled out the sack of coins and tossed them back to Baxter, who caught them easily. Then with a satisfied grin, Baxter said, "Next, you can die in pool of your own blood."

All of a sudden the chamber was a flurry of action. As Baxter's men reached for their guns, River leaped out from the pillars behind two of them and quickly took them down. Jayne also jumped out and shot down a third one who was training his gun towards River. Zoe and the fourth of Baxter's men drew simultaneously and exchanged shots. Zoe was knocked to the ground as the bullet hit her low in her side. The other man was hit in the shoulder, but still stood and took aim to finish Zoe off. Fortunately, he was shot down by both Jayne and Mal. Incensed, Baxter grabbed Mal and threw him hard against the back wall. Mal was stunned by the impact and could not resist as Baxter picked him up and punched him hard in the gut before throwing him into the chamber in the middle of the back wall. Jayne cursed his lack of a clear shot and began to run towards the two men as River ran to Zoe. Mal struggled to regain his footing has he noticed Baxter drawing his own gun. He looked down and saw his pistol at his feet. Mal picked it up in a hurry, but saw that Baxter already had his gun trained on him. Mal closed his eyes and said, "I sure don't want to be here right now."

Without warning, the chamber filled with a blinding white light and River let out a shriek. Baxter raised his arm to cover his eyes and backed away slightly until the light subsided. Jayne used the momentary distraction to deliver a pile-driving blow to Baxter's head, causing the other man to collapse in a heap and jarring the sack of coins loose from his belt. Seeing this, Jayne grabbed the sack and said, "Mal, I got the coin, but Zoe's been hit, and. . ."

Jayne's voice trailed off as he took notice of the man standing in the chamber. It was certainly not Mal. The man was older and wearing some kind of sand-colored fatigues and combat boots with a matching combat vest. He was carrying a black gun of some sort and had on an odd brown cap that covered his salt-and-pepper hair. After a quick assessment of the man, Jayne raised his pistol and said, "Ruttin' hell! Who're you?"

The man responded by shouldering his gun and saying, "Ah, ah, ahhh! How about you tell me who you are!"

"Hey! I asked first!" Jayne barked.

"Well sorry, but I don't feel like answering!" The man yelled back.

Jayne's temper was flaring when River came up and grabbed his arm. Both men suddenly took notice of the diminutive raven haired woman as she calmly said, "His name is Jack O'Neill . . . and we need him."

* * *

Please review! 


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Firefly/Serenity or Stargate SG-1. I receive no monetary compensation for this work.

**Author's Note:** I know it took me over a year and a half to update. I hope you all will forgive, but I did have some distractions. Mainly, I had to find a new job and then move to a new state and get settled. I hope that this will be worth the wait.

* * *

**The Escape**

"Colonel O'Neill, please lower your weapon. We will not harm you," River said calmly as she held Jayne's gun hand down. Both men, Jack inside the chamber, and Jayne outside were still looking at slight woman with dark, wavy hair with some incredulity. Jayne for her pronouncement that the unknown man who had just appeared in the chamber was needed by them, and Jack simply by the fact that she knew his name and rank almost instantly.

"Please, there is not much time," River said a little more firmly to both men. "We must leave before the Alliance arrives."

Jayne reluctantly holstered his pistol at River's urging, and seeing this, Jack lowered his weapon.

"We must move quickly," River said pleadingly as she pulled somewhat futiley on Jayne's massive bulk. Fortunately, Jayne quickly grunted his assent and allowed her to usher him away from the chamber entrance. River then turned towards Jack and stretched out a hand to him.

"No thanks, I'm good," Jack said as he quickly raised his hands.

"Colonel, it is dangerous for you to remain," River said as she took a step towards him.

"Uh, I think you should stay. . . , " Jack tried to say before River interrupted him.

"We also need your help with an injured crewmember," She said continuing to advance on the chamber threshold.

"Great! but I think you should know. . . ," Jack began to say, but quickly stopped as he saw River cross the chamber threshold.

River smirked knowingly as she placed her hand on Jack's arm and said, "And the force-shield is not active, so you may leave with us."

For a moment Jack stared blankly at the chamber entrance before he looked back to River and said, "So, . . . I can leave with you?"

River nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good," Jack said with a few short nods before allowing River to lead him out of the chamber.

Once outside the chamber, Jack took note of the bodies strewn around the inside of the cave. He saw that Jayne was now with Zoe and trying to get her to her feet. River left Jack and ran quickly to help Jayne with Zoe.

"Zo'! Can ya walk?" Jayne asked urgently as he sat her up by lifting her shoulders.

Zoe groaned painfully as she held her side, then said weakly, "Not likely. Going to need you and the Captain to carry me."

Since she was looking down at her wound, Zoe didn't see Jayne grimace when she mentioned the Captain. She also wasn't aware of Jack O'Neill who was now slowly approaching her, Jayne and River. She was merely gripping her side, trying to control her own bleeding.

Jayne looked up at Jack and barked, "Well? Ya heard her! Grab her feet so's we can carry her out."

Startled by Jayne's tone, Zoe looked up at him and asked, "What? Who are you talking. . .?"

She became silent when she saw Jack. Then she looked back at Jayne and asked seriously, "Who is that?"

"A friend," River answered before Jayne could. Jayne simply shrugged his shoulders.

Zoe glanced at River questioningly before turning her head back to Jayne and asking, "Where's the Captain?"

Jayne bowed his head and shook it as he mumbled, "Dunno."

Unconvinced, Zoe hardened her stare at Jayne and asked more forcefully, "Jayne, where is the Captain?"

"I dunno," Jayne answered more clearly as he met Zoe's stare.

"Jayne!" Zoe all but roared as she grabbed her mule's leg rifle and pointed it at the mercenary's head.

"Hey! Whoa! Stop!" Jack quickly called out causing everyone else to look at him. "Can we talk about this?"

Zoe swung her weapon towards Jack, saying, "Don't recall inviting you into this conversation."

Taken aback, Jack said reluctantly, "Ah, you didn't."

"Appreciate your understanding," Zoe replied before swinging her gun back on Jayne. "Now Jayne, you have exactly ten seconds to explain who this man is and what you did with the Captain before I paint that stone behind you with your brain."

"Look Zo', I ain't got no answers for ya," Jayne quickly admitted. "One moment Mal's in that ruttin' hole Baxter threw him in, the next this hun dan standin' there."

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Zoe probed.

"'River told me not to," Jayne replied. "Said we need 'im somehow, an' she knows better'n all of us."

Hearing this, Zoe looked to River and asked, "That true? You told Jayne we need him?"

River nodded deliberately.

Zoe then looked at Jack appraisingly before looking back to Jayne with a scowl. She then violently shook herself out of Jayne and River's grasp, and stood up, albeit unsteadily and with a lot of groaning.

"Look, Lady, . . ." was all Jack managed to say before he was once again looking down the barrel of Zoe's rifle.

"Not another word from you," she said to Jack.

"Or what?" Jack replied boldly. "Are you going to shoot me? Are you going to shoot all of us? A lot of good that will do you seeing as you're already shot. You need help, lady, and the way I see it, we're all trying to do just that: help you."

Jack had advanced on Zoe, but Zoe had matched each of his steps and backed herself away from him, as well as distancing herself from Jayne and River. She was standing heavily on her right side with her left hand covering her wound and her right holding her rifle alternately on Jack or Jayne. Ironically, she had also positioned herself near the chamber entrance. Shakily, Zoe said to Jack, " I don't know who you are, . . ."

She then looked to River, "I don't know how Jayne talked you into this, . . ."

Finally she looked at Jayne, "But we ain't leaving the Captain. Crew don't get left behind."

"Zoe! Stop talkin' crazy!" Jayne cried. "The Cap'n ain't here, ya can see that for yourself."

"He's here!" Zoe cried back before groaning and clutching her side a little harder. Her aim wavered slightly, but she managed to keep it on Jayne's head, although the gun was beginning to shake in her hand.

"Won't be long," River whispered just loud enough for Jayne to hear.

"He's here," Zoe repeated in a lower, more fervent tone .

"Fine!" Jack shouted in exasperation. "Point him out! Show me which body is his!"

"He ain't out here," Zoe said before nodding her head towards the chamber. "He's in there."

"Well, if you're so sure about it, have a look," Jack challenged as he pointing to the chamber.

By now Zoe's whole body was beginning to shake and sweat was beading visibly on her face. She had backed herself against the wall next to the chamber and was leaning on it for support. Her aim was wavering so much, that she had given up holding her side and was holding her gun with both hands. Reluctantly, she stepped sideways to the chamber entrance, and while keeping her aim on Jayne, she turned slightly to call out, "Captain? You in there?"

When no response came, she called out again, "Captain?!"

When there was still silence, Zoe finally turned to look in the chamber and shouted, "Mal!"

Suddenly, her gun fell out of her hands as she clutched her side with a painful grimace. She staggered for a couple of steps as it appeared like she was trying to pick up her gun again, but then she simply collapsed onto the floor. Jayne, Jack and River ran to her as soon as she began to fall. Jayne reached Zoe first and rolled her over, calling, "Zoe! Zoe!"

Looking back to River, Jayne asked, "Is she, is she . . .?"

"Passed out from the pain," River said as she looked at Zoe's wound. "She has aggravated her injury. We must return her to the ship immediately."

Jayne cursed under his breath before looking at Jack and asking, "You still willin' to help us?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Fine, get 'er feet," Jayne ordered as he looped his arms underneath Zoe's shoulders. Jack did as he was told, and both men lifted and carried the unconscious woman out of the cave. River led them carrying Zoe's gun.

Once in the hallway, Jack said, "If you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened in there?"

"What d'ya mean?" Jayne asked in response.

"I mean, why were there all those dead bodies lying around?" Jack clarified.

"Best you not ask," Jayne replied with some reluctance.

"Well, since I'm helping you, I think I have a right to know," Jack countered.

Jayne grunted in annoyance, but was silenced by River, who shouted over her shoulder, "Jayne! Tell him! We need his trust."

Looking at the distance between them and River, Jack asked, "How did she . . .?"

"Don't matter," Jayne said quickly. "Anyhow's we was makin' a deal with them back there. They was buyin' our goods when they got the idea we'd ratted them out to the Feds."

"Feds?" Jack asked.

"The 'lliance," Jayne clarified. "The ones the girl said is comin'."

"Who are they?" Jack asked, still confused.

Jayne looked at Jack with surprise, and was about to say something when River's voice echoed down the hallway.

"They are a malevolent oligarchal republic that claims governance over this region of the galaxy," she said.

"What?" Jack and Jayne asked in unison. A moment later, River's response came back down the hall.

"They are a very bad government," She restated. Both men nodded before continuing on their way.

"So I take it what you were doing here wasn't exactly legal by this Alliance," Jack said.

"Lotsa things ain't legal by them," Jayne defended. "We's jus' tryin' to get crop supplements to people what need 'em is all."

"And how is that not legal?"

"'Cause the 'lliance tries to control ev'ry gorram ruttin' thing down to the way a man laces his boots in the mornin'," Jayne answered with some agitation. "How's it ya ain't heard of 'em?"

"Well, if you can't tell, I'm not from around here," Jack answered this time.

"Where are ya from, then?" Jayne asked as both men and Zoe were beginning to emerge from the tunnel.

"I'd rather not say at the moment," Jack replied as he caught sight of the Mule and River standing inside of it.

"Don'tcha think I gots the right to know?" Jayne asked as they neared the Mule.

"Look, I get the feeling that this conversation going to take more time than we have," Jack said. "So why don't we agree to answer each other's questions once we get to wherever it is we're going?"

Jayne looked up to River in the Mule, who nodded, before looking back at Jack and saying, "Deal!"

Both men then hoisted Zoe into the air and allowed River to drag her into the front passenger seat of the Mule. Jayne then began to climb into the back seat as Jack asked, "By the way, where are we going?"

"Back to our ship, so we can blast off of this rock 'fore the 'lliance arrives," Jayne replied.

"Blast off?" Jack asked as he climbed in. "As in leave the _planet_?"

"Tha's the notion," Jayne answered taking his seat and donning his sunglasses.

"Cool!" Jack said as he took his seat and donned his own sunglasses as well.

"Hold on!" River shouted as she gunned the throttle. The Mule lurched forward just as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the canyon.

"Wha's that?" Jayne asked as he turned back.

"It was Baxter," River replied anxiously. "He has regained consciousness."

"Lot of good that did him," Jack commented.

"It won't be his only opportunity," River informed them.

Looking back at River, Jayne asked, "What d'ya mean?"

"He is waking up Sandy, and they will pursue us in their hovercar," River replied.

"Can they catch us?" Jayne asked.

"Yes," River replied. "At maximum thrust, we will be within range of their weapons 4.6 minutes. They will completely overtake us in 8.3 minutes. We will rendezvous with Serenity in 16.8 minutes if we forgo any evasive manuevers."

"_Go se_!" Jayne shouted, before pulling out his revolver and reloading the spent cartridges.

Jack was looking at back and forth between Jayne and River before he asked,"Wait, how could she possibly know all that?"

Jayne looked at Jack guiltily and said, "Well, I didn't tell you b'fore 'cause I didn't wanna spook ya. See, the girl here 's not only a genius, but she can read minds."

"What? She can read my mind?" Jack asked doubtfully.

"Yours, mine, an' theirs back there," Jayne said.

"Yeah," Jack turned towards River who was apparently concentrating on driving. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Jack then held up his right hand and extended two fingers.

"Two!" River shouted without looking back.

Surprised, Jack then quickly changed the number to four. River, however, shouted back almost before his fingers were fully extended, "Four!"

The quick response by River clearly indicated that she desired more of a challenge, so Jack started changing the number of fingers in rapid succession. River replied all too happily, "1, 3, 5, 3, 3, 2, 4, . . ."

There was a brief pause in their contest as Jack considered a new tactic. He raised up his left hand and extended fingers alongside of his right. River, however, continued unfazed, "8, 6, 9, 2."

Jack slumped back in his seat and River asked, "Are you satisfied, Colonel?"

"More like, _creeped out_!" Jack shouted back in reply. He then gave her a look. "Didn't you know that?"

"I did!" River said with a giggle. "But I like to hear you say it."

Jack shook his head and then looked to Jayne who was still facing backwards, but chuckling despite himself.

"I bet she's great at parties," Jack surmised.

"Better right here," Jayne replied.

"How's that," Jack asked.

As if in response, River shouted back, "Colonel, hold Zoe in her seat and ensure she does not move!"

Jack looked forward and saw Zoe's limp form beginning to slide to the right. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and about a second later, River veered the Mule sharply to the left. The sudden change in direction was punctuated by the unmistakeable super-sonic crack of a bullet passing the vehicle on it's right.

"Was that what I think it was?" Jack asked over his shoulder as he held onto Zoe.

"Yep," Jayne replied calmly as he peered over the back of the Mule. "They's shootin' at us."

"And did she just steer us out of the way as they shot?" Jack inquired further.

Suddenly, the Mule veered sharply right as another bullet zipped by on their left. Both Jack and Jayne groaned with the quick shift of direction.

"Yes she did!" River shouted over her shoulder once they became level again. Jack gave her a glance before looking back at Jayne who simply smirked.

"Told ya, better right here," he said.

After dodging three more shots from Baxter, River announced, "He is frustrated."

"S'that mean they're done shootin'?' Jayne asked hopefully.

"Not really," River answered. "Baxter expended all of the bullets in the rifle. They are now moving closer to engage us with small arms."

"This day just gets better 'n better," Jayne replied sarcastically.

"You know, I think I could be a bit more helpful if I didn't have to keep an unconscious woman in her seat," Jack offered.

"There are harness straps in the seat, Colonel." River said as she reached over to hold Zoe. "They are ill-used because they hinder ingress and egress from the vehicle, but they should be sufficient to hold her."

"Got them!" Jack said as he located the straps behind Zoe's back and began slipping the unconscious woman's arms through.

"Please hurry, Colonel," River implored. "They have entered small arms range."

Just as Jack cinched down the straps over Zoe's shoulders, a few shots ricocheted off the back of the Mule. Jayne returned fire with a few shots of his own, only to be answered by a hail of bullets, this time from a repeater.

Cursing, Jayne called over his shoulder, "They's got me out-gunned here!"

"Let me even things up, then!" Jack shouted as he turned around in his seat. Two more bursts from Baxter ricocheted off the back of the mule, before Jack raised up and loosed a burst of his own. The bullets peppered the front of Baxter's hovercar causing sparks wherever they impacted. Baxter and Sandy, who was driving, wisely chose to take cover behind their windscreens.

The exchange of gunfire continued for a couple more minutes. While Jayne and Jack had successfully slowed Baxter and Sandy's advance on the Mule, they hadn't stopped it. When Jack and Jayne went down to reload, Jayne said desperately, "Ain't no good! Their armor's too tough, an' they's still gainin' on us."

"Tell me something I don't know," Jack replied.

"If only Mal'd let me have grenades on jobs like these," Jayne complained.

"He feels that they would encourage you to be more reckless," River shouted over her shoulder. Jayne just shot her an irritated glare. He did not see Jack's thoughtful expression before reaching for some pouches on his vest.

"Will these work?" Jack shouted as he held up two black spheres. Jayne looked over and did a double-take.

"Wo de ma! Where'd ya get those?" He asked.

"I had them!"

"Why didn't ya say nothin'?"

"I just did!"

Jayne grunted in annoyance before taking one from Jack's outstretched hand. He then looked at River and shouted, "River!"

"Understood," River called back.

Turning back to Jack, Jayne said, "We drop 'em when she says. Got it?"

"Yes!" Jack replied.

Another hail of bullets bounced off the back of the Mule before River shouted, "Pull the pins!"

Jack and Jayne did as she said and waited. More bullets ricocheted off the back before River shouted, "Drop them now!"

Quickly, both men stretched their arms over the back of the Mule and dropped the grenades before ducking down again. Four seconds later, although it seemed much longer to Jayne and Jack, a thunderous explosion echoed down through the canyon. Coming up from their hiding places in the back seat, Jack and Jayne saw the remnants of Baxter's hovercar tumbling to a stop in the dust behind them.

"Guessin' the girl was right 'bout us needin' ya," Jayne said as he turned to Jack and extended his hand.

"You're welcome!" Jack replied as he grasped it.

With a firm shake, both men turned back in their seats. Jayne then continued, "Was plannin' on droppin' ya off first place we landed, but seein' as how you know 'bout River now, it don' seem like I c'n do that no more."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Y'see, River there is our good luck charm," Jayne explained. "If'n others were t'find out what she c'n do, we'd be in for a world o' hurt."

Jayne looked at Jack, and continued, "Ain't gonna do nothin' to ya, jus' want ya to understan' some things."

"Think I understand completely," Jack replied. "So, what are you offering?"

"I c'n offer ya the same what was offered me," Jayne said. "You's gettin' your own bunk, an' free run o' the kitchen, an' maybe a share o' the money."

"Maybe a share?" Jack asked. "Why only 'maybe'?"

"'Cause there's a hitch," Jayne explained. "I's only in charge so long as she's out."

Jayne was pointing to Zoe and Jack said understandingly, "I see . . ."

"Yeah, she weren't too keen on ya. I c'n offer ya a coupla days, most. After that, we gots t'do it her way."

"Well maybe she'll see things differently when you tell her how I saved your asses back there."

"Supposin'," Jayne said thoughtfully. "River! How long 'til we're back at the ship?"

"5.6 minutes," River replied.

"Best call 'em an' let 'em know we're comin' in fast," Jayne said ruefully.

Onboard Serenity, Inara was waiting anxiously. Her normal inflappable exterior had cracked upon seeing a recent flash across the Cortex some ten minutes ago. Long range scans had confirmed her fears, and the long silence from Mal had done little to allay them. When the comm finally crackled to life, Inara let go of the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and pressed the button to activate it.

"Inara, this is River. Please respond," the static laden speaker announced.

"River, this is Inara. I hear you. Where have you been?" Inara asked urgently.

"There were difficulties with the exchange," River replied. "The buyer believed the Captain and Zoe to be duplicitous and attempted to inflict recompense."

"Buddha!" Inara said as she hung her head in her hands. "Was anyone injured?"

"Zoe," River answered.

"Understood, I will inform Simon, but you must get back to the ship as soon as possible," Inara pleaded.

"What has happened?"

"The entire planet has been quarantined. It flashed across the Cortex ten minutes ago. I've already detected three cruisers en route, and there are possibly more on the way."

"Understood, ETA: 5 minutes. Initiate lift off as soon as we are on board," River said as she shut off her ear-piece comm.

"What'd she say?" Jayne asked after a moment.

"That the signal beacon had functioned properly," River answered with finality. Jack looked over at Jayne curiously and caught the other man's anxious expression. He then turned back feeling somewhat unsettled himself.

Five minutes later, the Mule slid to a halt inside of Serenity's cargo bay. Simon slapped the button on the airlock controls that caused the main cargo hatch to close. He then turned and shouted to Kaylee, "Tell Inara they're on!"

Kaylee, who had been waiting on the forward ladder, responded with a thumbs up signal to Simon before turning and running up to the steps. Moments later, she was on the landing in between the dining area and the crew quarters where she shouted to Inara on the bridge, "They're on!"

"Thank you, Kaylee!" Inara shouted back as she turned around to face the pilot's console and flipped the three switches to activate Serenity's controls. Kaylee, in turn, dashed off towards the engine room. Outside, Serenity's engines powered up, swiveled down, and shot out flame causing the ship to lift off.

Back inside the cargo bay, Simon had to steady himself for a moment as he made his way to the Mule. On the Mule, Jayne stood up and said to River, "Go help 'Nara. We got Zoe."

River nodded silently before leaping out of the Mule and sprinting off towards the forward staircase, sparing only a brief wave as she passed her brother. Simon continued quickly to the Mule, readying himself for whatever injuries that Zoe may have had. He nearly missed the fact that Jayne appeared to be giving the orders and that the other man climbing out on the other side of the Mule was certainly not Mal. Nearly.

"Who is this?" Simon asked Jayne curiously.

"New passenger," Jayne said curtly as he began to free Zoe from the shoulder harnesses.

Jack and Simon looked at each other appraisingly, and after a beat of awkward silence, Jack offered his hand and said brightly, "Name's Jack!"

"Simon," the young doctor said as he politely shook the offered hand. Simon then turned back to Jayne and said, "I don't recall the Captain mentioning that we would be taking on passengers. By the way, where is the Captain?"

Jayne was now standing in the Mule with Zoe in his arms and he was giving Simon an annoyed look. "Ain't got time to be answerin' your ironical-like questions. The 'lliance 's 'bout to lock this rock down tighter 'n a bug's ass. So's we can get outta here 'fore that happens, I gotta stow this Mule, an' that ain't happenin' 'til you start takin' care o' Zo'. Dong ma?"

"Shr ah," Simon replied with a curt nod. Jack was looking between them quite confusedly, but chose to remain silent for the time being.

"Good! Now take her an' get her patched up," Jayne said as he lowered Zoe to both the men. Simon took hold of her shoulders as Jack grabbed her feet. Jack then looked around as if to find where he was going.

"Behind you," Simon said helpfully. "Through the passageway and down the steps to your left."

"Thanks," Jack said as they started walking out of the cargo bay. "I suppose you're the doctor?"

"That is correct," Simon replied. "Have you ever treated gunshot wounds before?"

"A few," Jack this time replied.

"Good, then you can assist."

"Be my pleasure!" Jack said as they carried Zoe through the rear passageway. Jayne was already busy with tying down the Mule in preparation for planet departure. Up on the the bridge, River had just joined Inara and was taking her seat at the co-pilot station.

"Status?" River asked as she strapped herself in.

"We are crossing 3,000 meters and continuing to climb. Kaylee says we should be ready for full-burn once we break atmo," Inara managed to say before an alarm cut her off. Pressing a button, Inara activated an information display on her console. After reading the information, her eyes became wide and her entire body went rigid.

"We have multiple contacts across our escape vector," Inara announced in a shaky voice.

"Gunships," River said calmly as she gripped her yoke. "Time to intercept?"

Inara pressed a few more buttons before looking back at River and saying, "Five minutes."

"Understood, I'll take Serenity now," River requested. Inara nodded and flipped a couple of switches before letting go of her yoke. "Jayne is in the cargo bay. Ask him if he has secured the Mule."

Without answering, Inara picked up her handset, and said into it, "Jayne, do you have the Mule secured yet?"

Down in the cargo bay, Jayne heard Inara over the intercom, but was unable to answer as he was operating the winch that was slowly raising the Mule into position. Inara called a couple more times when he didn't answer back immediately, causing Jayne to growl in frustration. Finally, when the Mule locked into its stowing position, Jayne dropped the winch controls and ran to the intercom. Shouting into it, he said, "She's tied down! What's yer gorram hurry?"

"Alliance gunships have already entered atmo. They will intercept us in four minutes," Inara replied.

After a brief bout of cursing, Jayne said, "I'll tell the Doc."

Jayne then ran through the aft passageway and down the steps to the infirmary. Leaning in the door, he said, "Doc, things is 'bout to get rough."

Jayne's sudden appearance surprised both Simon and Jack, who were both leaning over Zoe and beginning to assess her injury. Straightening up, Simon asked, "How so?"

"'Parently, the 'lliance lit a fire under their ass to get here. Gunships 'r gonna be on us any ruttin' second," Jayne said quickly before disappearing from the doorway.

Simon turned back to Jack and said calmly, "We'll need to strap her down."

As they did so, Jack asked curiously, "So does this happen to you much?"

"Does what happen to us?" Simon asked in return as he continued to strap Zoe into the med-chair.

"You having to run from the law?" Jack clarified.

Just as he tightened down the last strap, Simon looked up and answered somewhat casually, "Some days are better than others."

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the ship, and both men gripped the med-chair to keep from falling. As they steadied themselves, Jack commented, "So, not one of your better days?"

"Ruttin' hell!" Jayne cried as he staggered on to the bridge after a second explosion rocked Serenity. Inara and River looked back briefly, before returning to their respective consoles. A second later a staticy voice spoke over the comm speaker.

"Once again, unidentified vessel, you are bound by law to land at once and submit to quarantine inspection," the voice ordered.

"What do we do, now?" Inara asked sounding somewhat desperate. Jayne had moved up to stand behind River and was sharing in the mood of desperation.

"Maintain course and speed," River replied firmly as she stared out the front viewport.

At River's reply, Inara shot a worried look towards Jayne. Jayne caught her look, but simply shrugged his shoulders as he layed his hands trustingly on the back of River's seat. Inara, still worried, said, "River, there are over a hundred ships on that vector."

"144, I know," River smoothly. "Be ready to initiate 120 percent thrust on my mark."

Stunned, Inara turned back to her console, picked up the handset and, as calmly as she could, called the engine room, saying, "Kaylee, we are going to need 120 percent thrust."

"What! For how long!" Kaylee cried back so loudly that there may not have been need for the intercom.

"Thirty seconds," River said as she continued to stare forward.

"Thirty seconds!" Inara hastily relayed to Kaylee.

After a moment of silence, Kaylee replied back admonishingly, "I gotchas hooked up, but it can't be no longer or we'll fry out the engines."

River only nodded, and seeing this, Inara said, "We understand. Thanks, Kaylee."

Ahead of them, a grid-like formation of small silver flecks became visible against the darkening sapphire sky. A tense silence permeated the bridge as Serenity closed the distance between it and the gunships. Then another missile streaked by them and exploded as the comm crackled once more.

"Unidentified vessel! This is your final warning! Land now or be destroyed!" The voice ordered. River cooly ignored the warning of Serenity's apparent impending demise. Inara, however began a silent Buddhist prayer and Jayne's hold on the back of River's chair tightened to a death grip. Meanwhile, the grid of small silver flecks became more distinguishable as individual spacecraft headed straight for them.

Finally, it happened. A small flash emanated from each Alliance gunship randomly throughout their formation. Each flash was then followed by a white, misty trail that tracked directly towards Serenity. River said calmly, but forcefully, "Now!"

Inara immediately pressed a button on her console, and a moment later everyone felt the ship's sudden acceleration. The tension, however, continued to mount as the incoming missiles appeared to maintain their track towards Serenity. Jayne decided that this was an opportune time to take a seat and strap in at the navigator's console behind him. River, on the other hand, very keenly and patiently watched the missiles as they approached. At the final moment, Jayne and Inara held their breaths and waited.

Suddenly, River rolled Serenity alternately right and left as she deftly manuevered Serenity first through the incoming wave of missiles. Surprisingly, the missiles did not destroy the ship as they passed by, as Jayne and Inara had expected, but exploded only as they tried to arc back. Then River steered the ship through a gap in the Alliance ship formation, and even more surprisingly, the ships did not turn to follow them. Due to their surprise, Jayne and Inara almost missed River's order to cut back on the throttle.

"Reduce thrust!" River said more forcefully.

"Y-yes. Reducing thrust," Inara responded somewhat shakily as she pressed a button. There was beep, and Serenity began to decelerate to normal escape velocity.

For a second, all was quiet on the bridge as River stared out the front viewport, and Jayne stared expectantly at River. Finally, the Mercenary asked, "Well? Aintcha gonna tell us why we ain't confessin' our sins to the Almighty right now?"

River smirked, but kept her gaze forward as she continued to pilot Serenity out of atmo. She answered, "They were bluffing."

"What?" Jayne asked. Both Inara and Jayne were looking at River now.

"They wanted to take us alive," River clarified. "Hoped to force us down through show of force. Intimidation. Only would destroy us if they believed they couldn't stop us. Waited until the last possible moment."

"Tha' don' 'xplain why they missed, or why they ain't comin' 'round for 'nother go," Jayne countered.

Taking a deep breath, River continued to pilot Serenity as she said, "They don't have the fuel to follow, arrived too quickly, used too much. Had only enough to enter atmo and land, none for pursuit."

River paused before continuing, "Also, they didn't miss, we just avoided their missiles before they destructed."

"What do you mean, River?" Inara asked this time.

"They did not arm," She answered. "Incorporated safety feature, prevents incidental damage on their ships. Minimum Safe Arming Radius."

"S'that why ya needed Kaylee to boost the engines?" Jayne asked. "T'get us in that, uh, Minimal safer arm thing?"

River nodded, hiding her smile and stifling her giggle. Inara, however, wasn't sharing her levity. She was now looking at the rear hatch with interest. Finally she picked up her handset and called Simon in the infirmary.

"Simon, how is Zoe?" she asked.

"Well, barring any further evasive manuevers, I think she will make a full recovery," Simon replied as he cast an approving smile to Jack. Jack had removed his gloves and was deftly tossing them into a waste bin.

"That's wonderful news," Inara said. "I hope Mal wasn't too much trouble on you."

Simon did not reply. As Inara looked quizzically at her handset, River looked over her shoulder at Jayne and nodded. Jayne nodded solemnly back before placing a determined look on his face and rose from his seat. He managed to cross the bridge just as Inara was asking, "Mal is there with you isn't he?"

Before any response could come back, Jayne took the handset out of Inara's hand and said into it, "Doc, soon as you're ready, bring Kaylee and our passenger to the dining area."

Jayne then hung up the handset and looked at a very bewildered and somewhat frightened Inara. With wide eyes and a slight tremor, she said, "I don't understand, where's Mal?"

Gently taking hold of her shoulder, Jayne softly said, "C'mon, 'Nara."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
